The Omni-Comet (episode)
The Omni-Comet is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Force. Summary An Omni-Comet passes Earth, causing the Ultimatrix to glitch up and become evil. The Ultimatrix also takes control of Ben and his alien forms, meaning it's up to Gwen and Kevin to stop him while the comet passes. Plot The episode starts out with Azmuth helping the Plumbers with a satelite to orbit Earth. Suddenly a green light flashes by them, and Azmuth recognizes the light. Meanwhile, in Bellwood, Ben, as Spidermonkey, Gwen, and Kevin are seen battling with SevenSeven. Soon into the fight the Ultimatrix fritzes out and causes Spidermonkey to change back to Ben. Ben tries to change into another alien, but the Ultimatrix won't activate. Soon after, SevenSeven launches a smoke grenade and manages to get away. After this, Gwen and Kevin ask what happened, and Ben states that he thinks the Ultimatrix might be busted again. Now that night, Ben is asleep in his room. Suddenly, the Ultimatrix activates by itself and dials all by itself, then transforms Ben into Goop. Goop then slips out the window and heads for Bellwood. Gwen and Kevin are awakened by Goop's rampage. Gwen comes out and traps Goop in a mana bubble, but the slime alien manages to get free and continue it's rampage. Kevin then takes away Goop's anti-gravity projector and shuts it off, causing Goop to melt into a green pile of slime. After this, the Ultimatrix automatically changes Goop back to an unconcious Ben, who claims he remembers nothing when he wakes up. Azmuth suddenly appears with the three and explains that the Omni-Comet is passing Earth, and that the comet's radiation causes the Ultimatrix to gain a mind of it's own. Ben states that he is sorry, but Azmuth says that (this time) it isn't his fault. The next night, Ben states that he hasn't transformed into any evil aliens, but Gwen explains it only happened when he was asleep. Kevin also says it is just like the time he mutated via the Ultimatrix. So Gwen ties Ben up to his bed with a magic chain so he can't move. Gwen also says that she and Kevin will be taking turns on watch. However, during the night, both Gwen and Kevin fall asleep. The Ultimatrix activates by itself again and transforms Ben. Kevin at first thinks it's the air conditioner, until they both wake up and notice Big Chill becoming intangible and slipping out of the magic chains, and flying through the roof. Gwen and Kevin get up and chase after Big Chill to the park, where he begins his rampage. After a good amount of fighting, the Ultimatrix transforms Big Chill into Water Hazard, and it escapes by diving into the river and swimming off. The scene then cuts to Gwen and Kevin in Kevin's car with Kevin driving, and Gwen is tracking down the Ultimatrix's radiation, which leads them to an old mine. They trek through the mine until they find Ben on the ground and his eyes glowing red. Ben (in possesion of the Ultimatrix) explains he became Jetray to come here, as, he put it, it shortened the trip. The Ultimatrix then forces Ben to become Humongousaur and attack Gwen and Kevin. Kevin absorbed a rock in the mine and dealt a strong, hammer-handed punch to Humongousaur, but he easily got back up and threw Kevin. Gwen caught Kevin and Azmuth appeared again, saying he forgot the tell them that if Ben is an alien when the Omni-Comet is gone, the Ultimatrix will remain evil forever. Humongousaur continues to fight Gwen and Kevin. Gwen manages to trap Humongousaur in a mana rope. But he gets free and transforms into Ultimate Humongousaur, and shoots Kevin in the wall. Gwen uses her Eratico spell, but it barley harms him. Ultimate Humongousaur blasts them both out of the mine and tries to pin them down. After a good amount of fighting, Gwen unleashes a stronger mana rope to tie up Ultimate Humongousaur. Kevin then runs in and deactivates the Ultimatrix, just as the Omni-Comet passes. Ben is unconcious, Gwen puts him on a mana platform and says they should put him to bed. The following morning, Ben says that he really remembers nothing. An alarm goes off, and Ben goes off toward it, saying it's good to be a hero again. Major Events *The Omni-Comet passes Earth. *The Ultimatrix turns evil momentarily, but turns back to normal. *Azmuth makes his debut in Unlimited Force. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Unknown Plumbers Villains *SevenSeven *The Ultimatrix (glitches up due to Omni-Comet) Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Goop (evil) *Big Chill (evil) *Water Hazard (evil) *Jetray (evil; off-screen) *Humungousaur (evil) *Ultimate Humungousaur (evil) Memorable Quotes Ben: (After changing back from Goop, groaning) Aw, man. Wait, what am I doing here? Kevin: '''The watch made you go all Goop on us. '''Ben: What? But I was asleep, I swear! Gwen: But then how did you become Goop? Azmuth: (Appears) It's the Omni-Comet. Kevin: Geez, ever hear of knocking? Trivia *This is the third time Ben's aliens become evil, the first time in Save the Last Dance with Big Chill, and the second time in Ultimate Sacrifice with the ultimate forms. **Coincidently, Ben transforms into Big Chill like in Save the Last Dance, and into Ultimate Humongousaur like in Ultimate Sacrifice. *Kevin also mentions the time he went ultimate and defeated Aggregor, but went crazy. *The aliens under control of the evil Ultimatrix resemble Albedo's alien forms, since they're Ultimatrix symbol and eyes are red. Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Unlimited Force Category:Episodes